Wireless communication techniques have recently been implemented in various types (e.g., a wireless local area network communication (w-LAN) that are represented by the WiFi technique, Bluetooth, and near field communication (NFC)), in addition to a commercialized mobile communication network connection. Mobile communication services were initiated from a voice call service, and have gradually progressed to super-high-speed and large-capacity services (e.g., a high quality video streaming service), and it is expected that the next generation mobile communication service to be subsequently commercialized, including WiGig or the like, will be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of dozens of GHz or more.
As communication standards, such as NFC and Bluetooth, have become active, electronic devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) have been equipped with antenna devices that operate in various different frequency bands, respectively. For example, the fourth generation mobile communication service is operated in the frequency bands of, for example, 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, and 2.1 GHz, WiFi is operated in the frequency bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz although it may differ slightly depending on a rule, and Bluetooth is operated in the frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
In order to provide a service of stabilized quality in a commercialized wireless communication network, a high gain and a wide radiation area (beam coverage) of an antenna device should be satisfied. The next generation mobile communication service will be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of a dozen GHz or more (e.g., a frequency band that ranges from 30 GHz to 300 GHz and has a resonance frequency wavelength that ranges from 1 mm to 10 mm). A performance higher than that of an antenna device, which has been used in the previously commercialized mobile communication service, may be requested.
The resonance frequency wavelength of an antenna device, which is used in the band of dozens of GHz or more (hereinafter, referred to as a “mmWave communication band”), is merely in the range of 1 to 10 mm, and the size of a radiation conductor may be further reduced. There may be a lot of difficulty in securing a stabilized communication environment when a mmWave communication antenna is equipped in an electronic device. For example, due to the high straightness and directivity of the mmWave, a radiating performance of an antenna device may be considerably distorted depending on an installation environment. For example, when a manufactured mmWave communication antenna device is equipped in an electronic device or the like, the performance of the antenna device may be deteriorated due to an interference of a structure of the electronic device or the like.
Further, when antenna devices operating in a frequency band of an already commercialized wireless communication network are equipped in the electronic device, it may be difficult to secure a space for disposing the mmWave communication antenna.